Let's Start Again
by Alias Midnight
Summary: Insert-fic. Anima, Jay and Kara are sucked into the SSB world and they're gonna learn that being a brawler isn't just about fighting, it's about having fun too. PitxOC, RanulfxOC and SorenxOC  possibly SorenxOCxMarth
1. Sucked in and Hyper Brawlers

"Let's play brawl, Anima!" my friend, Kara told me as she stole my new Super Smash Bros. Brawl game out of my hands.

"Only, if you give my cookies back." I told her trying to get my cookies from her.

"Never!" Kara said to me

All of a sudden Kara was whacked on the head and there stood my sister, Jay.

"Thanks, sis!" I told her as I took my cookies from Kara.

"Can we play Brawl, Anima?" Kara asked as she woke up.

"Alright, but I get to play as the angel." I said as she put the game in the Wii and waited for it to load.

"You mean Pit, sis?" Jay asked. I nodded

Just as we were able to choose our characters to play as the screen went weird colours.

"Fudgie, did you throw hot sauce at the screen again?" I asked Fudgie a.k.a Kara.

"No, Jay threw a bag of dog sh-"Kara said but before she finished we got sucked into the TV and everything went black.  
>-<p>

"Oh my!" a heard a slightly high-pitch voice say.

"What's-a wron- Mamma Mia!" a heard another voice say that I knew was Mario.

"I'll-a go get Soren and-a Ike." Mario said as he ran off to get said people.

"Don't worry sweethearts you'll be ok." The high-pitched voice who I now knew was Peach said

"Man, my head feels like it was hit with Anima's baseball bat!" I heard Kara say so I think she's alive.

"Holy... cheese balls!" I said as I woke up.

"Goodness, are you alright?" Peach asked me as she looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I said to her, standing up.

"You're always the first up, sis." Jay said as she stood up put her hand on my shoulder, I smiled.

"It seems my hearing comes faster than my sight." I said just as Soren and Ike walked up.

"And it seems my Nulfie isn't here." Jay said in a very quiet voice.

"I heard that but I won't tell!" Peach said, giggling

"Do we need to carry your friend there?" Soren asked, pointing at Kara.

"It would help, thanks." I said, putting my hips on my hips, out of breath.

Soren walked over to an unconscious Kara and picked her up in his arms.

"If she saw you, she'd be blushing her face into a new colour." I mouthed to Soren "Don't ask why." I added.

Probably after 15 minutes we came up to a HUGE mansion and Jay stared at it in awe.

"Smash Mansion, right?" I asked Mario

"That's-a right." Mario replied

We walked in and believe me, it was HUGE. There was Chandleliers hanging from the ceiling, elaborate paintings of every Brawler on the walls and the one that caught my eye the most, I walked over to it making my sister follow.

"Oh Jay." I called over to her.

"Ranulf!" she mouthed to me as she stood by me. I nodded, smiling to myself.

"She knows him?" Ike said as he stood by me

"Nah, she's a fan of his." I replied

All of a sudden, we heard a crazed laugh come from down the halls then a large blue cat came running past us and into the main hall so Jay and I ran next to the wall and our jaws dropped. There standing in front of us was Ranulf and Pit.

"You be acting a bit more grown-up cause we have guests." A booming voice said as a huge white hand flew towards them.

"Sorry, can't help chasing him." Ranulf said in his human form, pointing at Pit.

"Le twits of Le brawl." Kara snickered as she walked over to me and Jay.

"No, the twit and the village idiot." I said, laughing my head off, which didn't get said brawlers' attention.

After Master Hand scolded Ranulf and Pit, they walked off silently. Then he came over to where me, Jay and Kara were standing.

"Sorry about them, they were given Twix bars by someone and they went hyper." Master Hand said to us.

"It's OK, I mean we only just got here." I said.

"Would you come with me so I can sort some things out please?" The white hand asked us. We nodded. So we followed Master Hand into a fairly large room and he asked us to stand in the middle of the room, so we obliged and when he came back to us, three crystals appeared.

"If you want to stay then you need powers." He said to us, and then the crystals dropped into our hands. I got the gold one, Jay got the blue one and Kara got the red one. When we grasped them, glyphs appeared around us and when we reopened our eyes, we looked completely different than we did before.

Kara was wearing a red mini skirt that had a slit in with red-orange coloured fabric underneath with a pair of blood red knee-length leggings, an orange tank top with yellow trims, yellow armbands on both biceps (or upper-arms if some of you don't know your muscles), blood red fingerless gloves, black sandals and a red headband.

Jay was wearing a yellow-gold tank top with a blue sash covering her whole midriff, a blue cloth that was attached to a black miniskirt which had slits in on both sides which showed yellow-gold mesh underneath, light brown belt, gloves and ankle boots and a pair of grey wolf ears and tail.

I was wearing a light grey and white tank top with the straps crossed over my chest, white lace-up sandals, white above-knee lengths leggings, light yellow armbands on both biceps, a skirt made up of three panels of white fabric with light yellow edging secured by three gold rings and a long piece of light yellow fabric which acted like a shawl.

All of a sudden, a red book fell into Kara's hands, a light yellow bow appeared in my hands (looks like Zelda's final smash bow but light yellow) and a gold coloured sword appeared in Jay's hands (the top of the blade is slanted to the left and it has blue details near the hilt on the left corner on each side)

"This is how you will look when you do brawls." Master Hand said to us. "And Anima, i have erased you heterochromia."

"So both of my eyes are blue now?" i asked, slightly bewildered.

"Yes, and you also have wings." Master Hand said as i looked over my shoulders to see a pair of beautiful white wings and gasped.

"How come she gets wings and i don't?" Kara asked.

"It is because you are a hawk branded, like how Soren is a black dragon branded." Master Hand replied

"Oh, so that's how i can use magic here." She said to herself

As soon as Kara finished talking, a bell went off.

"That would be the dinner bell. If you would follow me, i shall show you to the dining hall." Master Hand.

So we followed Master Hand to the dining hall, and we halted in our tracks.

All the brawlers' chairs surrounded a huge table which both were made of brown oak, Master Hand showed to ours seats. Lucky for us that Ranulf and Pit sat near the top of the table and we sat near the middle.

I was sitting in-between my sister and Samus while Kara had Pikachu on her left. Then Master Hand's came over the intercom.

"Tonight we are having Roast chicken with Roast potatoes and peas." He said, and then R.O.B's came in with trollies that had said dinner on them. Once the R.O.B's left the dining hall everyone started to eat. When i tried a piece of chicken, it was like i died and went to heaven.

"I presume that you like the chicken." Samus said from my right.

"Are you kidding? It tastes like it was made by a gourmet chef!" I exclaimed and Samus smiled.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, My name is Samus." She said holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Mine's Anima." I said as i shook her hand.

"So, how are you enjoying the Smash Mansion?" she asked me.

"I haven't seen this entire place yet but the main hall is probably my favourite so far." I replied

"If you like, i can give you a tour if you're done eating." Samus said to me.

"That'd be great." I replied, so we left the dining room so that Samus could give me the tour. So she showed me around the mansion and when we got to the third floor we were about half way through it when someone ran into me.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I said

"Sorry. I should have watched where i was going." The… girl said.

"Zelda, you could've gotten Anima hurt!" Samus almost scolded the Hylian princess.

"It's alright as long as she said sorry." I told Samus, who finally calmed down.

"Wanna join the tour I'm giving Anima?" Samus asked Zelda.

"Of course, I was trying to find you, Anima, so I could show you where your room is because I had already shown your sister and friend where their rooms are so I was running so I could find you quickly." Zelda answered.

"Do you like video games, Anima?" Samus asked me.

"Yeah." I replied, wondering what she was me leading towards.

"Well, here's the game room!" Zelda said, gesturing towards a room full of arcade games and video game consoles, some of the brawlers were there also.

"Awesome!" I said in excitement.

"I've got a Modern Warfare game to play against Snake now so could you give Anima the rest of the tour?" Samus asked Zelda, who was smiling.

"Of course I can! Well, If I can remember, I think that the Bedroom floor is up next so let's go!" Zelda exclaimed, almost dragging me with her but I flew beside her as she was running.

"Hey Zelda, me like my wings!" I giggled as I landed by the staircase.

"They suit you also!" Zelda complimented as we ascended the stairs.

"Hey, Anima! Over here!" I heard Kara shout and I saw her standing outside what I presumed to be her room.

"Fudgie!" I yelled as I tackled her to the ground. "They have a games room!" I said to her in a 'you would not believe' voice.

"I asked Kara to stand in front of the door to your room so you wouldn't have trouble finding it." Zelda said to me once I stood back up next to Kara.

"Go on then." Kara egged me on as I turned the door knob and I my jaw dropped.

My room looked like a Greek temple and the walls looked like it was sunset. My bed was four-poster with a canopy on the top and mesh curtains covering the sides but they were pulled back to the bedposts. There was a small kitchenette there and Master Hand left a note saying that to only use the oven if you can use one. The small living room had a half-moon sofa in the room's colour scheme (White, light yellow and gold). What shocked me the most was that it had a small balcony with a little swing and had a HUGE 3d TV in the living room. The bathroom was a normal size with bath, shower, sink, toilet and mirror. In a word, I had a mini flat and it was all for me.

"Well, I'm gonna calm down in the games room cause I'm so hyped over how much I love my room." I told Zelda and Kara.

"Hey, I'll race ya!" Kara said before she bolted down the hallway with me just ahead of her and Zelda following.  
>-<p>

**AN: Well, that's the firs chapter done and I am proud of it!**

**Oh, and by the way, I don't own SSBB, Nintendo does, though I do own a copy of the game and my OC's.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. OC Form! :O

**AN: Hi there everyone, this story is now accepting OC's. So if you want to submit an OC, just use the form below and I'll see what I can do!**

Name:

Age:

Looks: (describe how your OC looks)

Wears:

Weapon/s: (describe how they look)

Personality:

Taunts:

Down Attacks:

Up Attacks:

Side Attacks:

Final Smash: (It would help me if you could describe how it works)

Crush: (Can be any SSB chara (including assists and trophies) except Pit)

**So all you need to do is copy the form and fill it in a review and I'll have a look at it when I read it and put your OC in the next chapter!**

**Alias Midnight~**


End file.
